Di Bawah Pohon Bunga Sakura KnB version
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Shintarou di sini, berjalan di sampingku dengan gaya khasnya. Dia di sini, selalu memberiku kehangatan dengan caranya sendiri. Dan dia di sini. Di sisiku, selalu. /Dedicated for Ruka (Anna)./ Hope you like it./RnR please...


**RE-PUBLISH**

"**Di Bawah Pohon Bunga Sakura"**

**-KnB Version-  
**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

Kami berjalan dibawah pohon sakura yang terbentang disepanjang jalan sepi dimalam hari. Lampu-lampu memberikan kami penerangan lebih sehingga jalan ini jauh dari kesan seram. Malam ini dingin, padahal masih petengahan musim semi. Hal sepele seperti ini bukanlah pengganggu bagiku, sebenarnya. Karena sedingin apapun malam ini, tetap ada seseorang yang berperan sebagai penghangat untuk diriku.

Seseorang itu kini tengah berjalan di sampingku. Manik hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datarnya meski terkadang pemuda bermarga Midorima itu melirikku dari balik kaca matanya. Memastikan bahwa gadis disampingnya ini masih dalam keadaan hangat. Sesekali juga Ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya dengan gaya khasnya. Shintarou, kekasihku, sepertinya sedang merutuki kebodohanku yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih bergambar ikan hiu tanpa mengenakan sweater sepertinya sebagai atasan dan celana jeans sepuluh senti diatas lutut dimalam sedingin ini.

Midorima Shintarou berhenti, membuat langkah kecilku juga berhenti. Bola mata _scarlet_ milikku kini beralih memandangnya heran dengan memiringkan sedikit kepala sehingga membuat rambutku terayun.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanyaku.

Shintarou hanya menatapku datar. Ah, Sepertinya Ia menantiku untuk menyelami emosi apa yang terselip disana. Bukannya aku tak sadar, hanya saja, sikapnya yang kerap kali menunjukkan sikap _t__sundere_ nya membuat lelakiku ini menjadi pribadi yang sulit ditebak. Aku hanya balik menatapnya dengan manic mataku yang berbinar bingung.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, _no dayo_?" tanya Shintarou pada akhirnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil. "Tidak," kataku. Langkahku kembali terayun dan berjalan mendahului Shintarou yang masih bergeming meski tak lama mengikutiku dan mensejajarkan langkahnya. "karena ada kau sebagai penghangatku," lanjutku sembari terkekeh.

Shintarou sedikit berdeham karena digombali oleh kekasih cantiknya ini. Huh, seorang Midorima seperti dirinya digombali? Aku yakin kalau Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga mendengarnya mereka pasti akan tertawa senista-nistanya.

"Kau pasti terbentur sesuatu, _no dayo,_"

"Hee? Kejam sekali kau ini," ucapku merajuk.

Shintarou hanya mendengus dan melirikku sekilas. "_Dakara, _berhentilah bicara yang aneh-aneh, _no dayo_,"

"Heh? Sebegitu anehnya kah gurauanku barusan?" aku berjengit kesal sambil mendelik kearahnya.

"_Baka," _sahut Shintarou cuek.

Aku tak berniat untuk membalas ejekannya, enggan untuk mendapatkan kekalahan telak seperti biasanya.

Bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat efek background indah yang mengiringi langkah pelan kami. Ditemani dengan sinar bulan tanpa ada secuil awan pun yang menghalanginya.

Aku berhenti. Mataku terpejam untuk menikmati semilir angin dingin yang jarang terjadi di musim semi. Kurasakan senyum tersungging di bibirku dengan mata masih terpejam. Dalam keadaan seperti ini aku sungguh menikmatinya, dimana ada Shintarou yang berperan sebagai penghangat pribadiku.

Sebenarnya sangat jarang bagi kami untuk bisa berjalan berdua seperti ini. Shintarou terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter, sama sepertiku yang juga tak kalah sibuk dengannya. Malam ini pun adalah suatu keberuntungan mutlak bagi kami. Dimana jalan yang terkenal dengan tingkat keromantisan tertinggi di kota kami sedang sepi pengunjung. Ditambah lagi bunga sakura yang masih berguguran dan bulan bersinar penuh. Pikirkan. Kurang romantis apa tempat ini?

Ugh, jika saja Shintarou termasuk tipe lelaki romantis, kebahagiaanku malam ini pasti menjadi dua kali lipat. Meski perlu kuakui, terkadang sifat _tsundere_nya lah yang membuatku rindu.

Shintarou sepertinya sedang mengamatiku yang memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Dan sepertinya juga dia sedang menganalisis apa yang ada dipikiranku ini. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dapat kurasakan tatapannya melembut seraya senyum tipisnya yang menampakkan diri.

Ia melepaskan sweater orange gelap bergambar wortel segar dipunggungnya —yang katanya_ lucky item _nya hari ini— lalu memakaikannya padaku sehingga Ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam polos berlengan panjang yang digelung sesiku.

Aku membuka mata dan menatap Shintarou dengan raut wajah bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku bodoh.

Shintarou tak lekas menjawab, Ia tampak salah tingkah. Namun dengan gaya khasnya lagi Ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya dan berkata, "Malam ini dingin, aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit maka kau akan merepotkanku, _no dayo,_"

_Huh, dasar_ tsundere_. _Batinku sambil mendengus.

"Tapi kau ini _'kan_ dokter, sudah tugasmu juga melayaniku kalau sakit. Lagipula ini juga salahmu," balasku cuek. Aku mengeratkan jaket yang membuat tanganku tenggelam karena terlalu kebesaran. Shintarou hanya memandangku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bingung karena Ia yang disalahkan.

"Salahku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tidak terima dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Jangan seenaknya menyalahkan orang, _nano dayo_,"

"Ya. Salahmu," kataku sambil bertolak pinggang dan telunjuk tangan kanan menusuk-nusuk dada Shintarou. "kau tidak bilang kita akan pergi ke mana dan langsung menarikku keluar rumah tanpa mengizinkanku berganti pakaian," ucapku lalu mendengus dan memutar bola mata. "_Mattaku.._Tidak bisa, ya, tidak bersikap otoriter?"

Shintarou menghela nafas lalu melipat kedua tangannya. Aku hafal benar dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Jika kedua tangannya sudah terlipat, sudah dipastikan ada sesuatu yang akan Ia katakan ataupun yang akan Ia lakukan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian aku terkekeh ringan. "Yah, tapi seperti ini pun tak apa. Justru aku senang karena dengan hal ini kau lebih memperhatikanku,"

Shintarou memandangku datar —yang sejujurnya membuatku sedikit risih. Pandangan datarnya itu jauh mengebor kedalam mataku. Dia memang seorang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai,_ dengan julukannya sebagai 'Shooter menakutkan'. Tapi tak kusangka bukan hanya dalam basket Ia berbakat, urusan hati pun sepertinya julukan itu berlaku untukku.

Tak lama sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Sangat tak kasat. Untuk yang belum mengenalnya, bisa dipastikan mereka takkan sadar jika Shintarou tengah tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan tubuh besarnya padaku. Membunuh jarak yang membelenggu kemesraan kami. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil daguku dengan jempol dan menariknya sedangkan tangan satunya memeluk erat pinggul ini.

Bibir kami bertemu. Mengalirkan kehangatan yang lebih hangat dari sekedar sweater yang tadi diberikan Shintarou. Meskipun dengan mata terpejam, hanya dengan naluri kami yang kuat, kami dapat menemukan kehangatan yang lain. Saling merengkuh tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskannya. Menekan, melumat dan menghisap. Seolah tak pernah puas untuk merasakannya sampai saat-saat terakhir Shintarou menghisap bibirku dengan penuh gairah dan kasih sayang sehingga membuatku agak kehabisan nafas.

"_Baka_. Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu," bisik Shintarou tanpa nada ditelingaku. "jika malam ini kau masih ingin selamat, _no dayo,_"

Wajahku pastilah sudah memerah seperti rambut seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan aku sangat yakin Shintarou menyeringai tipis penuh rasa kemenangan. Shintarou mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan membunuh lagi jarak yang sempat tercipta.

Kami kembali berciuman. Di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran dan bulan sebagai penerang. Membiarkan rasa hangat itu kembali menjalari hati kami yang selalu terisi dengan cinta tak terbendung.

Yah. Hanya di bawah pohon sakura yang dapat menaungi cinta kami sebagai saksi bisu tanpa berani mengganggu.

.

.

—_Jika saja aku tak melihat sekelebat makhluk berrambut kuning, merah kehitaman, navy blue dan pink yang sedang mengintip aktifitas kami._

.

**Fin**

**.**

Rukkkk maap banget gue Cuma bisa kasih yang editan, sebelumnya ini fic dari fandom naruto T^T abisan tanggalnya cepet banget, ide nya jadi mentok T^T)b *sob*.. beberapa bagian gue rombak buat sesuaiin sifat mido tapi gatau ini mido nya udah IC apa belom, coba nanti tanya sama Shin trus mention ke gue bagian mana yang musti di rombak. Reviuwnya jangan lupa! wkwk

Buat readers yang lain, OC disini sebenernya ditujukan buat fem matsuoka rin dari anime free, sesuai request (harusnya Ruka Souen). Sebenernya mau dibikin cross-over tapi enakan begini.

Kurobas sumpah ya IC nya pada susah susah, paling Cuma bisa pegang Aomine, Kagami, Imayoshi n Kuroko. Yang lainnya susah banget, lebih susah dari Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara bahkan Levi. Pegang Kise itu paling susah.. ga biasa pake chara yg cerewet kaya dia..

Kalo ada waktu mau tambah omake.

Segitu aja dulu, ngedit ini aja lebih dari dua jam -_-.. skali lagi sori banget ya buat ruka kalo ini ga sesuai harapan lo -_-

June, 26th 2014

Sign,

M.


End file.
